Lee Jordan's Memories
by bookaholic24
Summary: Lee remembers the important parts of his life that led up to him marrying a most unlikely person.


Lee looked down at his soon to be wife. She was curled into his side, fast asleep, in their new bed. Her pitch black hair splayed out around her on her pillow, it was in stark contrast with her almost translucently pale skin, as white as snow. He knew that if she was awake, she would stare right back at him with her grey blue eyes that, for so long, were filled with steel. That is, until Lee had decided to warm them with laughter. The woman was beautiful and perfect in every way, at least to Lee, except for the whole Slytherin thing,but he didn't really care. He remembered when he first met, more like saw, Katerina Arthur. No, soon Katerina Jordan, he thought as a foolish grin crossed his face.

_It was the Ravenclaw vs. Slytherin match in a blisteringly cold February morning, and , as usual, everyone came to watch some entertaining Quidditch, the sport of wizards. This game wasn't as big as the Gryffindor and Slytherin one was, but it was close. Both teams were good and both houses were known for their cunning nature. _

_ This was Lee's fourth year, he was the commentator ,like he was every year since first year, when he had been ordered to do so by his head of house because he "talked too much". Surprise surprise, he loved it, and even though this year was marred by Dementors, and a prison break, he was determined to make every game just as entertaining as in previous years._

_ He listed off the names of Ravenclaw players first, with their knew seeker Cho Chang. Next was the Slytherin team, he always had to hold himself back from saying something fowl about them. But he got a shock as he listed off the players for Slytherin, "Gregory Goyle, Draco Malfoy, Katerina Arthur." _

_ At first he thought that it was a boy with an unfortunate name, but then he spotted a girl on the pitch, dressed in green, her hair in a ponytail and flying everywhere. She was obviously a Chaser. As she took the Quaffle and scored for her team, the green stands went up in cheers. Lee Jordan paused, with a raised eyebrow, in his commenttation. No girl had been on the Slytherin team ever before, to his knowledge. "Score for Slytherin, by Arthur, wow, never seen a girl on the Slytherin team, but I guess the guys needed a feminine touch." he spoke into the mike._

_ The game went on, Lee silently cheered for Ravenclaw and vocally insulted Slytherin to the point that McGonnegell threatened to take the microphone from him, just a usual game. Slytherin won by ten points, leaving Ravenclaw defeated. _

_"Well that's all for know folks, see you next time." Lee finished, grinning and leaving the stands. He watched from afar as the emerald team congratulated each other and went their separate ways. _

_ He saw the dark haired girl exit with the captain, both were obviously flirting. Lee snorted, but even he had to admit, aside from her taste in guys, she was an amazing player._

Lee grinned slightly at the memory, he hadn't had much of an interest in her then but he remembered the day the thought had crossed his mind, the day Malfoy learned a lesson. He had laughed so hard that day, after a history of magic class that they shared with Slytherin in fourth year…

_"That was so boring, I think some of my brain cells died listening to him." George complained._

_ "What brain?" Fred shot back grinning, the two other friends laughed as George scowled. They were walking to the Great Hall together, ready to get an early lunch._

_ "Hardy, har har." George grumbled, Lee was about to say something when they were interrupted by a conversation next to the Great Hall's doors, it was easy to over hear since barely anyone had arrived yet._

_ "I said leave me alone." a girl, that Lee recognized as Katerina Arthur, said to Draco Malfoy who looked slightly surprised._

_ "But I'm a Malfoy." he spoke snidely, as if it entitled him to something._

_ The girl snorted derisively, "I don't care if you're the Arch Duke of Butthead, I do not want to go on a date with you." she said passionately._

_ Fred nudged his shorter friend, grinning, "I think I'm in love mate." he muttered to him. Lee rolled his eye in response._

_ "But-" Malfoy started, looking quite shocked._

_ "No, if I ever want to date an entitled rich boy, I'll call someone else." she said, she turned on her heel and walked into the Great Hall, leaving Malfoy standing in the entrance fuming as people started to stream in. _

_ All three friends walked into the hall chuckling until they sat down, then Fred spoke up with a mock sad face, "She's perfect, to bad she's a Slytherin." he observed. Lee glanced at the table, he saw her sitting with a few friends and laughing._

_ "Yeah, too bad" he muttered turning back to his identical friends._

Lee was pretty sure that was the day he started to fall for Kat. But then, of course, Voldemort resurfaced and everyone was wary of Slytherin House. So he had left the school the same year as his friends, he stayed with them and even went to their brothers wedding. After the wedding, that was completely ruined by the Deathies, he went to his family and made sure they were safe. After that, he started Potterwatch and had to start moving around, a lot.

He was mainly on his own at that point, Kingsley would give him supplies and information as well as coming on the program with Lupin. One of the unpleasent memories was during that time. Lee was living in a safe tent in the woods, where he hosted his program after having to flee the Death Eaters. Kingsley had gone to make sure Lupin was ok. Lupin had made a run for it when the Death Eaters came, Lee and Kingsley had convinced him he had too much to lose at the moment and needed to get the hell out of there.

Lee had been dead tired and had gone to sleep, until he was awoken by a sense of unease. Turned out his location had been found and a few Death Eaters were there, ready to kill him. He had gotten a message to Kingsley through a patronus, he had arrived with Lupin and taken out the other Death Eaters, they had soon fled leaving the three men with a still stunned one in front of them. Kingsley had knelt down and ripped off the hood to get information, Lee couldn't say it was a shock to see her face…

_"Did He send you?" Kingsley asked the girl on the ground._

_ "What do you think?" she spat at him, her eyes of steel stared up at them. _

_ "I think you are a very misguided young lady." Lupin said looking down at her._

_ She snorted, "Yep that's what all the guys say, do I have to tell you what I tell them? I don't give a shit." she spat. "Now I know who you are and what you look like, so why don't we get this dirty business of killing me over with, unless you guys are kinky and like to torture people first." she snarked._

_ "Kingsley?" Lee asked, getting irritated at her attitude._

_ There was a pause, then Kingsley stood up slowly saying, "We will not kill her, that would make us as bad as them." he spoke solemnly._

_ "So what will we do with her? We can't let her go back to them." Lupin spoke up._

_ The older man thought for a second then, "Lee will keep her with him until this war is, hopefully, over." he said simply._

_ "Uh,are you sure about that? I lost my wand in my shoes once and couldn't find it for a week." Lee said with a worried expression._

_"Don't worry we'll check in with you, just make sure she doesn't have a wand and we'll cast a spell around the perimeter only allowing you in and out." Lupin reassured._

_ "Ok" Lee said looking at the girl at his feet, who smirked at him in an almost taunting way that pissed Lee off, she was a Death Eater in training with attitude_

_"What makes you guys think I won't just call out the big guys name and get some of the Deathies here?" she commented as Kingsley flung her over his shoulder as they got ready to apparrate. Lee took the tent down with a flick of his wand as Lupin took the girls wand from her hand. "Hey!" she exclaimed, disgruntled._

_ "Just a precaution, and if you did call for help you'd be in just as much danger as us, since you got captured your also a liability…" Lupin said, as he put the wand away in one of his pockets. He turned to Lee asking, "Ready?"_

_ "Yep, let's go, you know the route, cover her eyes, Royal." Lee directed as he carried the tent and radio in his hands._

_ ***_

_ Hour later 3 am, Country side, abandoned barn_

_ There was a popping sound as Lee apparrated into the safe house they had agreed on for next time. It was an old abandoned barn far off in the country side. He quickly said a spell to set up the tent and then put a precautionary spell around the perimeter, he'd have to ask for the spell to keep the girl from escaping from Lupin later. A minute later, another two pops were heard outside the tent, which was now set up inside the barn. Lee jumped up from his bed and strode to the entrance. The first thing he heard was a conversation._

_ "It's a really good book, I've read it like five times at least." he heard the girl say, stepping out he saw her still on Kingsley's shoulder, but they seemed to be having a pleasant conversation as Lupin apparrated next to them._

_ "Yes, I will look into it, if I ever have any free time." Kingsley said, nodding sagely._

_ The girl smiled then asked, "So can you put me down now?" Kingsley heaved her off his shoulder, when she was firmly on the ground she broke out into a run, away from the barn. She was fast, but Lupin had set a spell around the perimeter only letting Lee in and out, so when she got to the edge she slammed into an invisible barrier._

_ "OW!" she yelped, falling on her butt. Lee cracked up at the scene. "Shut up," she muttered as she got up, rubbing her butt. _

_ "Bloody hell! That'll leave a bruise." muttering with an annoyed look directed at Lupin, who just gave her a deadpan expression. She raised a brow and turned to Lee who was failing to hide a grin, "Kiss it and make it better?" she asked with a mock pout as she bent over, Lee went into another fit of laughter._

_ "If you two are done acting like children," Lupin interrupted, sighing as he noticed Kingsley trying to hide a grin at the two kids' antics. Remus's lips twitched but he was determined to stay composed, it was hard, it was rare to have laughter like that in times like those. Even if he was a comedian at heart, Lee hadn't been as vibrant of late. _At least he'll have good company_, Lupin thought as he looked at Lee trying to regain composure as the girl smirked at him and leaned against the invisible barrier. It amazed Lupin that she could be so relaxed after being captured, she treated it like she didn't care she was in enemy territory._

_ "Okay, I'm fine." Lee said with a serious face._

_ The girl looked at him with half lidded eyes and a tiny seductive smirk, "Why yes you are." she commented, making the word a totally different meaning than Lee had used it. The young man blushed slightly, trying to hide it by glancing at the ground._

_ "Children," Kingsley declared, demanding order, the girl looked at him and Lee stood up straighter, "Now your wand has been confiscated and destroyed, you will be staying with Mr. Jordan and will follow any orders he gives you. Lee, if she tries to do anything, contact one of us." Kingsley said sternly, Lee nodded solemnly as the girl sighed._

_ "Wow, just wow." she muttered._

_ "Anything to add Miss?" Lupin asked with a raised eyebrow._

_ "Uh yeah, you guys are so inconsiderate." she whined slouching into the invisible wall._

_ "You are our captive." Kingsley said with a perplexed look._

_ "Yeah but you didn't even ask my name." she pointed out._

_ Lupin rubbed his temples, "Ahh we apologize, what is your name ma'am?" he asked exasperatedly._

_ "Katerina Arthur, right? We are so sorry, can you ever forgive us." Lee said sarcastically, rolling his eyes._

_ "Yes I can, if you let me go." she said, not commenting on how he knew her name._

_ Kingsley looked at her like she was dense, "No." he said simply. He turned to Lee and spoke, "We will visit at the usual times, keep a close eye on her." he ordered as he took out his wand and in one pop disappeared._

_ Lupin walked over and whispered something in Lee's ear then stepped back and apparrated away. There was silence as the two men left and the two kids were alone, the radio host and a Death Eater in training._

_ Lee got uncomfortable as she stared at him, he stared back at her then spoke first._

_ "So… are you tired?" he asked._

_ She sneered and walked to the tent, Lee sighed and followed, this was not going to be a fun week._

Lee chuckled at the memory, it hadn't been enjoyable, especially when she put toads in his coffee and stole his socks. But they eventually got along, she even told him why she was a Death Eater, the reasons surprised him…

More in the next chapter


End file.
